


I already found somebody to love

by suchalongaway76



Series: DL Bingo 2020!! [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, well not smut but some innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: "One night he woke up overwhelmed by all the situation, he couldn't sleep anymore... Then he started to write a letter, where he confessed everything he felt. "Prompt: Somebody to Love, You take my breath away and Love Letter
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: DL Bingo 2020!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917637
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	I already found somebody to love

For some time now, he has been feeling something in his heart. He did not know how to decipher it. After a break-up, he just wanted to feel loved again. He wanted to find someone to love. He had a lot to give, but his heart continued to be disappointed. Would he ever find that person? He was tired of waiting, of searching. What he didn't imagine was that what he was looking for was right under his nose. He was someone who loved him very much. He was someone very special to eĺ. He couldn't help but feel comfortable with the other person, and the weird thing is that he didn't know why he felt that way. "He's my friend, I love him, it's obvious that's why... that's why." But a part of him was not entirely convinced by that explanation...  
One night he woke up overwhelmed by all this, he couldn't sleep anymore... Then he started to write a letter, where he confessed everything he felt.

_December '76_

_Dearest,_   
_I've had this in my heart for a long time. I have not been able to decipher correctly the signs it was giving me. I was very confused about my feelings, but tonight, finally, I have it very clear._   
_I love you very much, but not as a friend. Whenever I am by your side, I feel comfortable. Every sound of your voice is like a whisper to me. Every time you hold me, I feel protected. Every laugh is music to my ears. You have helped me to have another vision of things. I firmly believe that you have changed my life._   
_In all sincerity I tell you that I would die if you rejected me, because you took over my breathing, my heart. I need your touch. I need to know what it feels like to be loved by you._   
_I hope you can reciprocate._   
_With love, F._

When he wrote it, he felt much better, lighter. He put it away on his bedside table and prepared to continue sleeping.

He woke up the next day, thinking about when he could give her the letter. "Today? I don't know. But if something happens to him today? I'm sure nothing will happen, but if I keep this, I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life... I have to take a chance".   
Once he decided to give it to her that day, he started thinking about how. He didn't want to be obvious, but his shyness won him over to being subtle. "Leave it in his jacket pocket, that's it," he thought to himself.

That day they had a recital. They were doing the sound check. At a moment when they were finishing testing the sound of the guitar, he spotted his "friend's" jacket behind some amplifiers and placed the card in an inside pocket. When he finishes he goes to the musician, who was waiting for his turn to try out his instrument by drinking a soda and eating peanuts. He touches him with his hand on his right shoulder. 

-Ah John... 

-Tell me. -He said, meanwhile he was checking if the sound crew said that was his turn to do the soundcheck.

-It's a quick thing. 

-Heh... -You really knows me! -he laughs- Anyways, tell me. 

-Well, I left something in your jacket -he said as quickly as possible, to take the pressure off.

-I didn't understand you.

Meanwhile, the sound engineers were making gestures at John. He gestured to them to wait.

\- I... left you something to-to read... in your jacket- he reiterated, visibly nervous.  
\- Is it something important, Fred?

He blushes.

-It is. 

-Why don't you just tell me? I can tell them to wait a while and we'll talk about it. 

He is silent, paralyzed.

-Eeeeeh... better read the paper I left in one of the pockets and just then we talk, I have to... go to the bathroom.

-Well, I will -answered a surprised John. He knew that his friend was strange sometimes, but he never saw him behave with him in that way.

-Wait for me for a while -he shouted. 

Having said that, he left his instrument on the stand to go and fetch the very mysterious paper. Having it with him, he read it carefully.

Meanwhile, Fred was in the dressing room, reading a magazine. He was trying not to think. "Let it be what it has to be," was going through his mind. 

His friend looked for it in the bathroom and when he didn't find it there, he found it in the dressing room reading.

-Can you come? I want to talk about what you told me.

His heart stopped. He raised his head a little nervously.

-I'm coming.

He left the magazine on the couch and walked towards the door. He went out and met the other one. His friend looked around to make sure there were no people hanging around. John was near to his ear.

-I will not reject you -he whispered.

And he held his hand tightly. He had to let go quickly because he heard a voice approaching. He walked away too.

To hide, they pretended they were talking about anything.

-John, Ratty and the sound guys want to talk to you. -said Crystal.

-Is it urgent? I'm talking to Fred about something.

-The show is only a couple of hours away, and I don't know how long it's going to take to fix this.

-HUH? Well, here I go. -Look at his friend - I'll be back when I can, otherwise we'll talk about it later.

-Okay- he answered, a little sad.

-Freddie, are you okay? -asked the roadie.

-Yeah honey, I'm just a little sleepy- he answered, pretending to yawn.

-Too much partying Fred, hahaha. You're always having a good time, eh! - answered Crystal laughing, walking away with the bass player next to him.

Although he could not say much, he no longer had to fear for the rejection of his beloved. He knew just enough to give him security.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an exciting recital, they were all at the after-party. They were together talking, making jokes and so on, nobody was looking at them strangely. It is known that since the youngest of them joined the band, the oldest accompanied him and made him feel comfortable. Then, as there was already a great friendship, no one started asking each other strange questions.

When the party was going over, they were to their rooms. Freddie invited to John to his room to talk about **that** issue. John accepted.

-Finally -Freddie said, sitting on one of the sofas in his sumptuous room.

-Really -John answered, hugging him tightly. -I had a lot to answer you.

-But at least you gave me peace of mind.

-Hehe, I was brief but direct.

Uncomfortable silence. John aparts a little and only leaves his left arm on the shoulders of the other. 

-Well, what did you have to tell me?

John blushed.

-I don't know how long it's been going on, but it's been going on. I thought I was crazy, or that it was a drunkard's delirium... but I didn't want to accept my reality, y'know.

-You were right not to marry that girl

-I don't believe in fate, but... y'know, everything happens for a reason, right? Heh...

-Really...

John stopped hugging Freddie and stood up. Freddie also stood up and looked at each other. 

-Well, I'm sleepy. I'll go to sleep. Good night... -John brought his right hand to Freddie's face, with the intention of kissing him- Can I?

-Yes.

John put his right hand to his face, closed his eyes... and both could feel each other's lips. John hugged Freddie and Freddie imitated John. Their bodies were very close. Both could feel each other's heartbeat, their breathing... and something growing on their pants. He brought to his lover against the nearest wall, non stopping kissing and caressing him. The intensity of that moment was in crescendo. They didn't want that moment to end.

-Stay please -Freddie asked between kisses.

John stopped, still hugging to his lover.

-I would love to... But...

-The others? Do you really think about that?

-To be honest -sighed- yes.

Freddie stared at him. 

-Fuck them... -while he grabbed his head to push to him.

John smiles. 

-I love it when you are like this... -said kissing him again intensely.

They continued to express all they had inside. Everything they had kept to themselves. Finally they were able to open up and let themselves be carried away by what they were feeling. Finally... they found somebody to love.


End file.
